ISO/IEC 13818 "Information Technology--Generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio information: Video" (MPEG2) discloses an International standard concerning coded digital video and audio data streams. Due to varying picture content the generated amount of code varies over time. However, in case of fixed channel capacity normally a constant bit rate (CBR) MPEG encoder control is desired which can be achieved by using an encoder buffer at transmission side and a decoder buffer at receiver side which is explained in more detail in annexes C and D.4 of said International standard. The other mode is variable bit rate (VBR) coding.